onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Paramecia
Paramecia is the name given to a type of Devil Fruit. These fruits give the eaters a "super-human" power, usually it affects the eater's body in some way. Strengths Grants the user an ability that can be classified only as 'Superhuman'. The Paramecia fruits also contain the greatest variation of powers evident as they seem to offer the widest range of possibilities when it comes to how to exploit the ability granted to the User. Some people may encounter inspiration for a new attack after using a particular moveset for years while others will never learn how to completely use their skill. Weakness The Paramecia type is the only group containing the powers or special traits that are considered 'useless' to the user, granting little or no real advantage whatsoever. Paramecia types are also the easiest to fight against because while the strengths of their powers give them an advantage, they also make them easy to predict and often their abilities are displayed to their fullest within a very short period of time (as noted by Enel). Although other Devil Fruit types may also leave the user as a "freak", none are more noted for this habit then the Paramecia group, whose powers are often far too freakish for normal people to accept. One Piece manga - Chapter 391, Nico Robin's Devil Fruit powers led her to become becoming an outcast on Ohara as the other children considered her a freak. Other information Paramecia are the most common of the Devil Fruits types. Paramecia fruits can be divided into several subcategories, as it is impossible to generalize the powers. For instance, Gomu Gomu no Mi and Yomi Yomi no Mi have powers that are active at all times. Others like Noro Noro no Mi and Hana Hana no Mi have powers that need self activation in order for them to use their abilities. They however all seem to come in two basic types. Whatever powers a paramecia fruit gives, it is based on the concept of either a characteristic like slipperiness or slowness, or an object like a bomb or a door. Paramecia types are also distinguishable in the manner in which their powers manifest, either by being altering their bodies current state (Luffy and Bon Kurei), or directly affecting their immediate environments (Eustass Kid and Blueno); though some users affect both (Bonney and Foxy). List of Known Paramecia Fruits *Gomu Gomu no Mi (English dub: Gum-Gum Fruit) *Bara Bara no Mi (English dub: Chop-Chop Fruit) *Sube Sube no Mi (English dub: Slip-Slip Fruit) *Kilo Kilo no Mi (English dub: Kilo-Kilo Fruit) *Bomu Bomu no Mi (English dub: Bomb-Bomb Fruit/Boom-Boom Fruit) *Hana Hana no Mi (English dub: Hana-Hana Fruit/Flower-Flower Fruit) *Doru Doru no Mi (English dub: Wax-Wax Fruit) *Baku Baku no Mi (English dub: Munch Munch Fruit) *Mane Mane no Mi (English dub: Clone-Clone Fruit) *Toge Toge no Mi (English dub: Spike-Spike Fruit) *Supa Supa no Mi (English dub: Dice-Dice Fruit) *Ori Ori no Mi (English dub: Cage-Cage Fruit) *Bane Bane no Mi (English dub: Spring-Spring Fruit) *Noro Noro no Mi *Doa Doa no Mi *Awa Awa no Mi *Beri Beri no Mi *Sabi Sabi no Mi *Shari Shari no Mi *Yomi Yomi no Mi *Kage Kage no Mi *Horo Horo no Mi *Suke Suke no Mi *Nikyu Nikyu no Mi *Mero Mero no Mi *Doku Doku no Mi *Horu Horu no Mi Filler *Goe Goe no Mi *Kama Kama no Mi *Hiso Hiso no Mi *Kachi Kachi no Mi *Samu Samu no Mi *Gero Gero no Mi *Nemu Nemu no Mi *Atsu Atsu no Mi *Mini Mini no Mi *Noko Noko no Mi Unknown Due to the vast amount of different Devil Fruits in the Paramecia class it is typical that not all of these powers, their extents and names are revealed during their first appearances. These possible powers (some not confirmed as Devil Fruits) are listed below: *Donquixote Doflamingo - Puppetry? *Eustass Kid (confirmed as a Devil Fruit) - Magnetism? *Trafalgar Law (confirmed as a Devil Fruit) - Space Control? *Jewelry Bonney - Age Manipulation? *Capone Bege - Human Fortress? *Basil Hawkins (confirmed as a Devil Fruit) - Magical Straw (Voodoo usage and Scarecrow transformation)? *Urouge - Muscle Mass Increase (Could also be Life Return or something similar)? *Scratchmen Apoo - Music/Sound? References * *